When We Made Love
by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki
Summary: Yoh is leaving to America. Based on chapter 77 of the manga. Well, I did say I will continue it. So here is Chapter 2, please R&R. I aint updating if I don't get reviews.
1. Night

_Well, this is the first time I write a lemon., so take it easy. I hope you'll all like it. _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight.

Kyouyama Anna stared at the stars from her window, she could not sleep. Tomorrow, her fiancé, Asakura Yoh, will go to America for the second round of the Shaman Fight. She could not explain why she had a bad feeling in her stomach every time she thought about him leaving Funbari, leaving their inn, leaving her.

She rose to her feet and grabbed Yoh's battle costume. She walked all the way to his room and slid the door open. Yoh was on his bed but she knew that he was awake, she could sense it.

"You're very bold" She said with a frown on her face "Once you got home, you went to bed without saying good bye to me"

He did not respond to her.

"You act like nothing is happening, tomorrow is a special day" She continued. She then tossed his battle costume on his blanket before saying "Hey! This is the senbei your grandfather sent you; and I also re sewed your battle outfit. Don't forget to bring it tomorrow. Good night!"

She turned around and walked out of his room. She stood there for a moment.

"The one who doesn't want you to go is me" Anna whispered. Yoh smiled and got up. He walked to Anna and hugged her, much to her surprise. "I-I'll m-miss you, Yoh" She stammered.

"I'll miss you too, Anna" Yoh replied.

"Can I sleep with you, just for tonight?" Anna asked him.

"Yes"

He took her to his bed and they both crawled in. Yoh wrapped his arms around her waist; she was surprised at first but then relaxed in his arms.

"Anna?"

"Yes Yoh?"

"I…"

"You what?" She asked.

"I love you" He finally said.

Anna was shocked at his words. He loved her and he just said it. She could feel tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"I-I love you too, Yoh" She said. Yoh smiled and brought her face closer to his until they were only centimeters apart. She knew what he wanted and kissed him on the lips.

"You know what I want to do, right. Anna?" Yoh said.

Anna blushed madly before nodding "Yes, Yoh". Yoh kissed her more passionately this time, taking her clothes off at the same time. Anna was now completely naked; Yoh was still in his night clothes.

"You're so beautiful" Yoh said as he looked at the beauty next to him before grabbing her breasts with his hands and bending low to press his lips onto her breasts; he heard her gasp at the contact.

"WH-When…did...You get…so brave?" Anna breathed as he suckled softly on her left and massaged gently on the right. Small moans and whimpers of encouragement were coming from her mouth; her hands were cradling his head to her chest.

After a while he stopped what he was doing and went to kiss her lower. She moaned. He paused just near her sacred place, asking for approval. She nodded and he started to lick her entrance; she gasped at the contact. She never felt like this before since it was her first time. "Y-Yoh!" Anna moaned as he started inserting his fingers into her. She gripped the top of his head as her orgasm got closer.

"Say my name, Anna" He said as he licked her furiously.

She gasped out loud. "YOH!" She moaned as her legs clenched together against Yoh's head as she came for the first time in her life. She looked at Yoh, who smiled at her before giving her another kiss on the lips. It was Yoh's turn.

Anna undressed Yoh, leaving them both naked on the bed together. She blushed before saying "You have a great body, Yoh".

"Not as good as yours" Yoh said, earning another blush from her. Anna kissed the top of his hard member before putting it all in her mouth; he groaned. Her tongue licked his member gently and her hands were stroking it at the same time. Yoh moaned loudly at her actions. "I'm going to come, Anna" He warned her. She sucked his member fully as he came, swallowing his semen as he shot it in her mouth.

She got up and smiled at him before she hugged him and said "I love you, Yoh"

"I love you too"

He positioned himself on top of her. "Are you sure about this, Anna"

"Yes" She said; she always wanted to lose her virginity to Yoh "Do it, Yoh"

"Okay" He said before he penetrated her, earning a loud, pleasurable moan from her. Her virgin walls clenched around his member, signaling him to move. He pulled out of her before thrusting into her again. Both of them moaned in pleasure as sweat covered both of their bodies. He slowly increased the speed and strength of his thrusts; she was moaning loudly and uncontrollably as he impaled her again and again.

"Yoh…go. Faster!" Anna gasped and Yoh increased his speed. Anna placed her hands on his shoulders for support. Both of them were very close…

"I love you, Anna" He said.

"I love you too, Yoh" She breathed before she came, screaming as she experienced the most god like orgasm in her life. Her moaning turned Yoh on as he stopped thrusting into her and shot his load inside of her, giving her a warm feeling that was filling her from the inside. Anna groaned as he pulled out of her and hugged her close to him.

"You know what, Anna?" Yoh said "If I come out of the Shaman Fight alive, we should do this again".

She looked at him and smiled. "We'll see" She said with a smirk before giving him a kiss on the lips. His breath slowly lulled her to sleep, her heart satisfied with the love she received.

That night, Anna lost her virginity but she gained something else from Yoh. Little did both of them know that a person by the name of Hana Asakura will be entering their lives soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Writing this felt sort of awkward for me. __So how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading this fic. Please Review, I might make a sequel if I get enough reviews._

_ CBK (Captain Byakuya Kuchiki)..._


	2. News

_Well, I did say I'd continue it so here it is. I hope it will be a good continuation, please read and review._

_Disclaimer: This is unnecessary so this will be the last time I post a disclaimer. I don't own SK._

_7 AM._

Anna woke up when rays of sunlight that were coming through the window hit her face. She opened her eyes only to find herself in Yoh's arms, and she blushed to the roots of her head when she remembered last night; it will be forever imprinted in her mind as it was her first time.

She looked at Yoh, who was sleeping peacefully and smiled. "He's so cute" She thought as she brushed locks of hair that were covering his face "Does he have to leave?" Anna thought; she did not want him to go.

"Yes he has to leave" Anna said to herself "I can't become soft if I want him to be Shaman King… But I'll miss him so much"

Yoh woke up and looked at Anna before giving her a smile. "Hey there" He said, and she smile before giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Hi"

"So I'm finally leaving today" Yoh said as he sat up; Anna still in his arms.

"Yes and if you don't win, I'll send a missile at you" Anna told him, amused at the look on his face. "I don't want you to go, Yoh" She added.

"Yeah, I don't want to go too"

"You have to"

"I know"

"Yoh" Anna said "Go make breakfast"

"What? But I want to be here…with you" Yoh said, hoping that she'd let him have a break this time.

"Don't think I'll be soft with you just because of last night" Anna said, throwing him a glare "You are still here?"

"No, no ma'am" Yoh said as he put his clothes on before going downstairs.

"Yeah" Anna thought "I will miss him so much"

Yoh sighed before putting on a red coat. He grabbed his bag before leaving his room. It was then that he saw Anna, standing outside his room.

"Well Anna, I have to go now"

Instead of answering him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Good luck" she said as they broke apart, a minute later "And don't think of showing your face to me if you lose"

"Yes, Anna" Yoh chuckled "I love you"

He turned around and ran to his friends, who were waiting for him outside the gates of his house. He turned around one more time and waved at Anna.

"Good bye, Anna"

"Good bye, Yoh" Anna said "I love you too"

For the next few weeks, Anna was having morning sicknesses a lot. Everyday she would wake up and go to the washroom and vomit.

"Miss Anna, are you okay?" Tamao asked her while giving her some medicine.

"Do I look okay, Tamao?" Anna replied, getting irritated.

"No, you don't" Tamao said "Miss Anna" she added so she would not sound rude.

"Then why are you asking me if I'm okay!" Anna shouted at the frightened girl next to her.

"I'm…I'm sorry Miss Anna" Tamao quickly answered.

Anna sighed. "No, I'm sorry Tamao" she said "I shouldn't have let it all out on you"

"Maybe you should see a doctor" Tamao suggested.

"No, I don't need one" Anna said.

"A doctor might give you something that will help you out" Tamao replied.

Anna thought about it for a few minutes before sighing. "Alright, I'll go see one. Go make lunch"

"Yes, Miss Anna"

_One week later_

Anna received a call from her doctor informing her that the results for her test were ready. She waited patiently for the doctor to arrive in his office.

"About time" Anna said when she heard saw the doctor enter the room.

"Good afternoon, Miss Anna" the doctor said pleasantly "Your results are ready"

"Let me see them" Anna ordered.

"Umm… You might want to sit down, Miss Anna"

"No I don't want to sit down, now give me those results" Anna snapped as she took the results from his hand and looked at them. Her eyes widened.

"Miss Anna?"

She fainted.

"And the winner for this match is Yoh Asakura!" the announcer said as the audience applauded for Yoh.

"Man, I wish Anna could see me now" Yoh thought, grinning.

"You were great out there, buddy" Horo said excitedly as he patted Yoh on the back.

"Thanks Horo"

"You showed that shaman whose boss, Master" Ryu joined Horo in congratulating Yoh.

"Thanks again, guys"

"You have a visitor, Yoh" Silva said as he entered the room.

"A visitor at this hour?" Yoh thought "Who could it be?"

Yoh opened the door to the room that Silva told him that his visitor was waiting in, and he could not believe who he saw in there.

"Anna!"

She turned around and looked at him. Yoh ran happily towards her, wanting to hug her tight. However, the only thing Yoh received was a slap that sent him to the other end of the room.

"You idiot!" Anna said as she walked over to him and slapped him again "How dare you do that to me?"

"No Anna, I swear I didn't cheat on you" Yoh said as he pleaded for his life.

"I'm not talking about that!" Anna screamed at him.

"What-?"

"I'm pregnant" Anna said, her voice was lower than before.

It was then that a scream was heard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

To be continued…

How was that? I hope it wasn't lame. I will update as soon as I get enough reviews.


End file.
